The Start of Something New
by greys4days
Summary: Meredith and Derek finally get pregnant after their marriage. Will the baby be okay or will Meredith and Derek have to keep trying? Really tragic summary, great story. Please R&R, I like your feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to write a new MerDer fanfiction just because. I'm still writing my other one too. Please make sure to review!**

Meredith Grey rolled over in her bed to face her husband Derek Shepherd. "Good morning." Derek leaned in and kissed Meredith gentley on the lips. "Okay, so today we have a doctors appointment with Addison and we need to meet your mother at the airport."

"I know dear." Meredith rolled her eyes "Just making sure." She threw her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. She walked into their closet and grabbed a red sweater and a pair of jeans. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She turned the shower on so it steamed the bathroom up a bit. She stepped into the shower and closed her eyes as the hot water made contact with her body. She washed her hair with Derek's favorite conditioner, the one that smelled like lavender.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She put her hair in a towel and wrapped it around her head. She threw on a black bra under her sweater then put on her jeans. She took her hair out of the towel, it was a little damp.

She plugged in her hair dryer and blow dried her hair until it was completely dry. When she was done getting ready she opened the bathroom door and walked down into the kitchen. She sat at the island as Derek made them coffee.

She smiled at him when he handed her a mug filled with coffee. "So, this doctors appointment, when is it again?" He laughed when she punched him in the arm playfully. "I told you, it's at ten." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." She smiled and looked into her coffee mug. "Well, we actually have to go in thirty minutes if you didn't know. Not that I'd be surprised if you didn't." She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and tickled her.

She squeeled as he picked her up and carried her to the couch. They both laughed as they fell onto the couch, tangled into each other. Derek brushed a piece of hair out of Meredith's face. "God you're so beautiful. You know that?" Meredith looked down and blushed.

Derek cupped her face "You really are. I'm glad that you get to be the mother of my child, possibly children." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes. "Derek, you know that this baby might not even exist." He looked at her and turned his head. "You took the test, right?"

She looked down at the floor "Of course I took the test Derek! I just, feel like we're going to raise our hopes just to have them knocked down." He pulled her into him and kissed her head. "You don't know that. Everything could turn out fine."

Meredith shook her head "When has anything turned out fine with us?" He rested his head on top of hers. "We got married with no problems, didn't we?" She rolled over and sat up to look at him.

"That doesn't count. Baily was mad at us for dating because you're my boss." Derek grabbed her hand "But we got through it. We talked to Richard and promised I wouldn't favor you over the other interns." She laughed as she remembered talking to Richard.

"Okay, fine. You win. I'll think positive from now on." He smiled and kissed her lightly "That's what I like to hear." Meredith fell into him and kissed him passionately. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she shoved her tongue into his mouth.

They only pulled away from each other when Meredith's phone went off. She sat up straight and grabbed her phone. "We got to go. It's almost ten." Derek sat up and kissed her cheek. "Can't we push it back?"

She smiled at the thought of the things they'd do. She considered saying yes but thought what was best for their possible unborn child. "Derek, we have to go. Even if that means me leaving without you." He stood up and pulled her off the couch "Fine, but you better promise that we'll finish what we left off when we get home."

She laughed "Fine! Can we go now?" He smiled and kissed her softly "Yes we may." He grabbed his car keys off the counter and grabbed her hand. They walked into their garage and got into their car.

Derek drove for ten minutes before coming to a stop at the hospital's parking lot. Meredith took a deep breath before entering the hospital doors. "Hi doctor Grey! Are you here to sign in?" Meredith gave doctor Brooks an annoyed smile "Could you be any louder?" Doctor Brooks smiled shyly "Sorry doctor Grey. I actually wanted to ask you a question." Meredith sighed "Oh god." She mumbled.

"I was wandering if you could talk to your husband for me? I wanted to know if I could scrub in on his craniotomy this week. It would mea-" Meredith held up her hand "No, you can talk to him yourself. Just because I'm a resident married to your intending doesn't mean I'll ask him things you should ask him yourself."

Meredith heard the nurse call her name and she walked away from doctor Brooks. Derek followed Meredith into a small exam room. The nurse handed Meredith a paper gown to put on. "Here you go Meredith. The doctor will be right in."

The nurse exited the room to give Meredith privacy. Meredith took all of her clothes off and put them in a neat pile on a chair. She put the paper gown on and sat on the exam table. "Are you nervous." Meredith swung her feet back and forth off the side of the table.

"Not really but I'm not the one who has to carry a living, human being inside of me for nine months then push it out." Meredith nervously laughed then looked at the floor. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise you." Meredith looked around the dimly lighted room until Addison walked in.

"Hello Meredith." Meredith gave Addison a nervous smile. "Are you scared Mer?" Meredith nodded before returning her eyes back to the floor. Addison smiled and placed her hand on Meredith's shoulder. "It's alright to be afraid." Meredith looked at Addison and closed her eyes to breath.

"I know, I just feel like if I lose this then I'll feel empty." Addison walked over to the sonogram machine. "I know. It's best if you just relax. Stress isn't good for the baby." Addison put on a pair of pink latex gloves.

"Is it possible that I'm not actually pregnant. Like, the test was wrong?" Derek kissed Meredith's hand, then looked at Addison. "Well, there is a possiblity but a very low one." Meredith nodded her head then laid back onto the exam table.

Addison performed a pelvic exam on Meredith and did a sonogram. "Well Meredith, It seems that you are pregnant." Meredith's eyes widened with excitement. "Really! Like for real?" Addison laughed and placed her hand on Meredith's "Like for real."

Meredith smiled and looked at Derek "You know what this means, right?" Derek pressed his forehead to her's "We're having a baby." Meredith felt tears in her eyes as she smiled "We're having a baby." Derek kissed Meredith's forehead and grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to leave and let you get dress so we can talk about your pregnancy in my office." Addison stood up and left the exam room. Meredith stood from the exam table and gathered her clothes. She put them back on and walked into Addison's office with Derek.

They sat down and waited for Addison to sit. Addison sat across from them at her desk and folded her hands. "Meredith, now that you're pregnant, you need to take care of yourself. I understand you're excited but you need to do everything in your power to protect the baby."

Meredith grabbed Derek's hand "Okay, what do I have to do?" Addison smiled and grabbed a jar of vitamins. "Well, you can start by taking these everyday. They're vitamins to keep you and the baby healthy." Meredith grabbed the jar of vitamins and studied them. "Okay, I can do that."

Addison smiled at her "You have to do more than that Mer. You have to eat healthy, exercise, and come to monthly doctor's appointments." Meredith looked at Derek and swallowed. "We can do that. We'll keep this baby safe Mer, I promise." Meredith nodded and turned her attention back to Addison.

"Make sure that you cut your work hours back so you don't get over tired and stressed. When the baby is born you will need to take maternity leave so you can take care of the baby." "Do I have to cut back work?" Meredith whined. "If you want to keep the baby safe, yes." Meredith looked at the floor and nodded.


	2. The Start of Something New, Chapter 2

**I have a band concert today so sorry for the short chapter, I play the saxophone like Derek did! It's literally in an hour so, I just wanted to update you with the McBaby. I will probably keep the baby name from my previous story, depending on the gender, and continue forward. So enough about me, the story.**

Meredith woke up and looked at the clock. She whined "It's already noon!? Why didn't Derek wake me up?" She got out of bed and hugged herself because she was cold. She walked into the kitchen and saw Derek look up from the paper and smile.

"Good morning beautifuls." Meredith glared at Derek before turning around to grab a pregnancy vitamin. "You know you could have woke me up?" He stood up from the table and kissed her cheek.

"I could have but you and the baby need sleep. Speaking of baby, how is it?" Derek slid his hand down to Meredith's stomach as she shivered from his warm hands. "I'm fine, well, we're fine." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good. So, we have to go Mark's place for his house warming party. He said to come over whenever but I'm guessing you're going to want to shower?" She raised her eyebrow at him "What makes you think I want to shower? Do I smell?"

Derek blushed as Meredith laughed "I'm just teasing you!" She went on her tip toes as she kissed Derek. "I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll be ready. It's hard having a five month baby growing inside of you!"

Derek smiled as she ran up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Meredith walked down the stairs in a navy blue maternity top and some high waisted jeans. Derek propped his head up with his arm "You look beautiful, like always. Hopefully Mark doesn't notice." Meredith laughed as she held out her hand.

"Let's go, I hope we're aren't the last ones there." Derek got off the couch and grabbed her hand. Meredith and Derek got in the car and Derek started driving. "So, did you tell anyone about the baby?" Derek took a quick glance towards Meredith before returning his full attention back to the road.

"Nope, not one person." Derek smiled and nodded his head. "I was hoping we could tell only our friends at a small gathering?" Derek laughed "A small gathering? Like a party?" Meredith looked at the road "Like a party but, not a party."

They started talking about the baby until someone went through their stop sign and hit the side of their car. "I must have blacked out for a minute." Derek looked over to Meredith. She was completely knocked out. She had blood on her head from a small cut.

Derek found a piece of cloth in the glove box and wrapped it around his hand. The door was jammed so he had to smash the window. He broke the window then climbed out. He could smell the gasoline from the cars and knew he had to get Meredith out of the car.

He ran over to her door and tried to open it but it was stuck. He looked through the window and saw her unconscious body in the passenger seat. Without thinking, Derek shattered her window and pulled Meredith out of the car.

He dragged her into the grass where he carefully lied her down. He looked at the small cut on her forehead and put the piece of cloth on it. It wasn't long before an ambulance arrived and took all three people to the hospital, four counting the baby.

When they arrived at the hospital Derek wouldn't leave Meredith's side. "Shepherd, you were in the accident too. Go sit down." Doctor Bailey walked with Derek at Meredith's gurnee.

"I'm not leaving her and I'm fine. I promised I'd never leave her." Doctor Bailey stopped "Shepherd, It's against the hospital's rules. You know you can't be on a family member's case. You're too close to her."

Derek stroked Meredith's hair back "I don't care if that means I get suspended. I am going to stay right here with her and never leave her side." Doctor Bailey threw her hands up in defeat "Fine."

They continued moving until the reached the trauma room. They put Meredith in a hospital bed and worked on her while Derek kept stroking her hair. She flat lined a couple time but eventually they got her stable.

"We need to take her up to surgery, now." Doctor Bailey nodded at Addison and they lifted the sides of the bed up. "We're taking her to surgery and you are to wait in the waiting area like a regular, normal husband."

Derek nodded and wheeled Meredith to the surgery room. He kissed her forehead and walked away sadly. He sat down in the waiting room and fidgeted with his hands. He thought about the accident over and over until Doctor Bailey walked towards him.

Derek stood up and walked over to her. "What's wrong? Is Meredith okay? Is the baby okay?" Miranda put her hand on Derek's shoulder and walked him to a chair. She sat down next to him and stared at him "We brought her to surgery to relieve some stress off the baby. We had to go in and stop her liver from bleeding out as well. I operated on her while Addison monitored the baby's heart rate."

Derek had his head in his hands "It's never good when doctors have to explain what happened." Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them fall. At first they were slow, but became faster. "It's all my fault! I should have seen him coming! I could have protected them!"

Miranda put a hand on Derek's back and laughed "Sweetie, she's okay. She's doing very well! She flat lined once but we got her stable again during surgery and she's doing very, very good."

Derek looked and Miranda and wiped his tears off his cheeks "What's the bad news?" Miranda looked at him and smiled "Nothing. There's no bad news! But, you can go visit her if you'd like." Derek got up and left Miranda sitting in the waiting room as he ran to Meredith's hospital room.

When he got there Meredith was asleep from the drugs and medication she was on. Derek walked into her room and sat in a chair next to her bed. He stroked her hair back off her forehead and kissed her cheek. Eventually, Derek fell asleep in the chair next to Meredith's bed.

He woke up to Addison getting ready to leave Meredith's room. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to awake you." Addison sat Meredith's chart down next to her bed. "No it's fine. I should be awake waiting for Meredith to wake up anyways." Addison nodded her head.

"So is everything alright?" Addison smiled and nodded her head again. "Yeah, I was just checking up on the baby. Everything looks good." Derek yawned and looked over to Meredith. Addison watched them quietly then left.

Meredith opened her eyes to a very bright, white room. Derek shot up out of his chair and grabbed her hand. "Mer, you're okay!" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "Yeah, I'm okay." Her voice was weak and scratchey.

Derek poured her some water and handed it to Meredith. "Thanks." She took the water and drank it slowly. Derek sat down on the edge of her bed and played with her hand. "You scared me." She blushed and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead "You don't have to be." She closed her eyes and smiled "We're going to have a family soon." Her eyes widened in shock. She felt tears stinging her eyes "Derek, our baby!" She placed her hand on her stomach and cried. "What if it's hurt! Or worse!" Derek grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Everything is alright. Addison checked." Meredith calmly placed her head on Derek's shoulder. She took a deep breath in "We'll get through this." He layed his head on her "We'll get through this."

They fell asleep in her bed but they were woken when Doctor Bailey entered the room. "Meredith, we need to take you to surgery to check on your liver. I think I need to go in and check the stiches." Meredith nodded her head and grabbed Derek's hand.

"Can he be in there? He can just stay by my head and keep me safe?" Miranda sighed and nodded her head "Fine." Derek smiled at Miranda and wheeled Meredith to the O.R room. Before they entered Meredith sat up "Stop! I need to tell you something important. If it comes down to me or the baby, save the baby."

Derek cupped her face "No Meredith. We can make another baby, but not another you." Meredith felt tears drop down her face "Derek, you will love this child no matter what right?" Derek smiled at her "Of course." Meredith touched his hand "Then we're going to do everything we can to save it."


End file.
